<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devilry by setosdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030193">devilry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness'>setosdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Meta Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>before, the devils promised to make your life easy,<br/>even if it means having you live in hypocrisy.<br/>now, the devils entrench themselves in democracy,<br/>and even if they fatten their stomachs with money, they do not get queasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devilry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>before, the devils considered their greatest trick <br/>
is to convince people they didn't exist.<br/>
now, the devils enjoyed showering their dirt<br/>
upon the public, before claiming that they didn't do it.</p><p>before, the devils would watch from afar <br/>
and quietly sow evil in times of discord.<br/>
now, the devils flaunted themselves in the frontlines,<br/>
with a priviledge only they could afford.</p><p>before, the devils cajoled people into contracts,<br/>
written in blood and followed if not in spirit, but in name.<br/>
now, the devils band together to write laws with their hands,<br/>
and anyone who cries foul is then lathered with the blame.</p><p>before, the devils taunted their victims,<br/>
with words such as, "i want to hear your screams".<br/>
now, the devils do not tolerate dissidents,<br/>
and presses down those who don't say "yes", even when across a screen.</p><p>before, the devils promised to make your life easy,<br/>
even if it means having you live in hypocrisy.<br/>
now, the devils entrench themselves in democracy,<br/>
and even if they fatten their stomachs with money, they do not get queasy.</p><p>before, the devils operated in equivalent exchange, in checks and balances,<br/>
patiently waited to prey upon humans to give their lot some chances.<br/>
now, the devils brazenly and eagerly ask you to vote for them again,<br/>
so they can make this world of humans become their version of heaven.</p><p>before, the devils existed in the confines of a story.<br/>
now, right before our eyes, the devils are writing their own version of our history.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also wrote <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729053">this</a>;<br/>i'm hoping that we can all get past these trying times stronger and wiser.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>